


No Boys

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Flirting with Danger [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bobby x daughter!OC
Series: Flirting with Danger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526180
Kudos: 6





	No Boys

As soon as the tail end of the Impala was out of his sight, he made his way inside. He’d give her the home that she should have had all these years. She had a home with her mother, but he didn’t get to help with that. He’d make it up to her.

Grabbing the phone, he called in help. “John. It’s Bobby. Listen, I need your help.”

Two days after you’d left, they were driving back into Singer’s Auto. She had her car this time, so she had followed the Impala. This time, however, there was a big black truck out front. She parked behind Dean and slid out, figuring she’d worry about her things after.

Bobby had heard them pull in and came out front to meet the three of them. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks.” Devon smiled slightly.

Dean was closest at the moment. “Our dad’s here?” He asked, motioning to the truck. “He okay?”

“Yeah, I called him in right after y’all left. Come on, I’ll show ya.” Bobby motioned for the three of them to head inside after him. They walked in quietly, Devon curious about their father. They were both extremely good looking, so she assumed he would be, too.

Bobby led them up the stairs to an open door. “We’ve been workin’ on this almost non-stop, Devon.” He told her. “John’s just finishing up the paint job. Took most of our time just clearin’ this place out.” Devon stepped in and looked around. “We’ll let it dry, then tomorrow we’ll move the furniture in. All of it’s been sanded and re-stained.”

John finished the wall he was working on and turned, smiling. “Nice to meet you, sweetheart.” He moved over, wiping the paint that was on his hand off on his pants. When he hold out his hand to shake, she shook it and gave him a small smile. “Bobby’s been tellin’ me all about you.”

Devon raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bobby. “What’s he got to say?” She asked, looking back towards John, curious.

He smirked. “About how cute you looked in pigtails.” Sam and Dean cracked up, shaking their heads. “I wouldn’t be laughing, I got my fair a stories I could be tellin’ Devon here. I bet she’d just love to hear about what you two were like.”

Their laughter stopped at that. Devon laughed. “Dude, I gotta hear those, but first, I need to go start unloading my stuff out of the Impala.” She smiled. “I’m sure they want to get back on the road.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Dean agreed. “Come on, I’ll give you a hand.” He turned and head back downstairs.

“Nice meeting you, John.” Devon smiled, a light blush on her cheeks before she followed him out.

“Seems she’s taken a quick likin’ to you.” Bobby chuckled.

John licked his lips. “Yeah, guess so.” He stared at the door a minute before glancing to Bobby. “I’m gonna go check on the furniture. See if it’s dry or not.”

* * *

All of her things were put in the living room for the time being, stacked off to the side. “Sorry…” Devon glanced at Bobby. “I didn’t think I’d be taking up part of your living room.”

“No need to apologize. You’re my daughter. This is your house, too, ya know.” He shrugged. “And, since I never got to say this- no boys in your room with the door closed.” His finger was pointed at her.

She chuckled. “Good thing I’m not into boys.” Dean’s eyebrows went up and Devon knew what he was thinking. “I like men, thank you very much.” She added, making Dean look almost disappointed.

John laughed, making her look over. “Sorry, Dean, I guess that means you don’t count.”

“Hey!” He shot his father a look.

Devon grinned at that. “I don’t know why you’re so upset. Already told you it wasn’t gonna happen.” She shrugged.

Bobby shook his head. “I don’t need to be hearin’ this. I’m getting a beer.”

“Me, too!” John called out.

“Can I get one, too?” Devon asked.

“What do I look like? A Goddamn waitress?” He asked sarcastically.

Sam shook his head. “I’ll help.” He got up, following Bobby to the kitchen.

“Like I told you, Dean, you’re cute.” She started. “But, I like ‘em rugged and handsome.” Smirking, her gaze darted to John for a moment, not missing the slight smirk on his face that mirrored her own.


End file.
